<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Amends by RandoFando_Spoonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479434">Making Amends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie'>RandoFando_Spoonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ko'olauloa coda (sorta), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 1.06 Danny decides to make amends to Kawika. Kawika has an interesting way of doing so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawika/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/gifts">Hunter470</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any similarities to the works of other authors on this archive is purely coincidental; all works original.</p><p>Yeah so this is totally a crackfic, I saw a gif set from 1.06 and well...SmutMuse decided this was a thing she wanted so...here we go!</p><p>And yes, the quote Kawika uses at the start -is- actually from Uncle Iroh in ATLA, I saw a post of quotes by him and it struck me as something Kawika would say so I ran with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame.” Kawika spoke softly as he bent Danny over the trunk of the Camaro, “Can you...be humble Detective?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny swallowed thickly, when he'd come to make amends to Kawika, this was <em>not</em> what he'd had in mind. He couldn't deny the certain...magnetism the older Hawaiian man had but this, this was not in his plans.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I...I don't know.” He panted a bit, not really expecting to be this turned on already.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well, let's see.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny shivered as Kawika kept his hand pressed firmly against the back of Danny's neck, “Do not move.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There was no second guessing it was an order and Danny found himself nodding against the trunk, watching the sunset glint off the silver paint. Kawika stood behind him, reached around him and opened his belt, followed by his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. Danny's boxer-briefs went down next and Danny shuddered at the feel of the cool, but not cool enough thank you, air against his skin.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Beautiful. Take your tie off and pass it to me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny blinked but found himself, again, following Kawika's orders. There was a gentle strength in his voice that made you feel like it was okay to do what he said, he wouldn't <em>really</em> hurt you, not if you were good and listened. Danny found himself slipping into a frame of mind he hadn't in a long time...subspace. He moved carefully, slowly, as little as possible to get his tie off, laying his head back down when he was done and passed the fabric back to Kawika.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You know, I don't know why you wear these, but for now...it's coming in handy.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny felt Kawika take his hands one at a time, cross them at the small of his back and secure them together with his tie. His cock twitched at the restraint, which Kawika noticed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You like this? Being dominated, restrained, being <em>made</em> to give up your tightly held control. This is good Detective, very good.” He pressed his still clothed crotch against Danny's ass, let him feel how hard he was, “By the end of this I may just use your chosen name. If you're good.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny swallowed thick as Kawika kicked his legs as far apart as his pants would let him at the moment and slowly trailed a finger between his cheeks, he swore he could <em>hear</em> the smirk on Kawika's face at the way Danny shivered.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Been a while?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny nodded, “Y-yeah, since before I met Rachel.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kawika hummed, “Shame, you have a beautiful ass. It should be pleasured frequently.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny was about to reply when he felt Kawiak's hands on his ass and then the hot, wet swipe of his tongue. Danny's hips bucked as a low moan pulled from him. He felt Kawika chuckle, the tip of his tongue swirling around Danny's hole before pressing in and wiggling to start stretching him open. Danny's eyelids fluttered wildly as Kawika ate him out, his cock throbbing and leaking heavily by the time the older man slid his tongue out with a graze of teeth and almost immediately pressed a slick finger into him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“God!” Danny bucked hard, “Fuck...Kawika.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kawika smirked, “We'll get there, don't you worry.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny whined as he started pumping his finger into him, bending over to nibble at the small of his back as he pushed his shirt up to expose the skin there. He pressed a second finger into Danny, groaning at the almost desperate sounds the detective was already making. He started to twist and scissor his fingers, curling them to stroke at Danny's prostate.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Please!” The word ripped from Danny on what was nearly a sob.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Please what?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Please...please fuck me Kawika, I need it, I need to cum, my cock aches it's so fucking hard. Please...please...” Danny's body shuddered hard, “I'm begging you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Those three little words pulled a deep groan from the older man, “You <em>can</em> be humble, good.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny panted, nearly in tears as he felt Kawika's fingers slip from his ass. He whined softly, wanting, needing to be filled, Christ he hadn't felt this good, this desperate, this needy in years. He felt Kawika's hand rest on his hip before the tip of his cock stroked Danny's hole. His eyes widened slightly, Kawika was <em>thick</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Breathe for me Danny. Relax everything on the exhale and I'll make you see stars.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny nodded, “Yes Kawika.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny did as he was asked, taking a slow deep breath in and then just relaxing as he breathed out. The exhale turned into a cry of pained-pleasure as Kawika took advantage of his focus and relaxation to sheath himself in Danny with one hard, fast snap of his hips. The sound of their skin meeting almost drowned out by Danny's cry. He panted hard, his eyelids fluttering wildly as he struggled to process the feeling of Kawika buried to the hilt in his ass. He was so fucking thick, thicker than any cock Danny'd ever taken and long, he had to be close to nine inches and yep, he was seeing stars he was sure of it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kawika groaned as he felt his cock force Danny open, stretching the too long neglected ass, felt the muscles twitch and spasm a bit around him as they got used to being spread apart. He gripped Danny's hips, letting his thumbs stroke the skin now that he was in Danny.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Breathe for me Danny, I know it's a lot but you're doing so good. Breathe for me, relax for me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny keened and panted but slowly, far too slowly for his own liking, managed to calm down, breathe slowly and relax for Kawika. He pressed his cheek into the cool metal of the truck under him, struggling to focus but the touch of Kawika's thumbs on his hips was helping, the soothing strokes giving him an anchor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You ready Danny?” Kawika purred, “Be honest.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Y-yes...I'm ready, please, please Kawika, fuck me...make me cum on your cock I need it.” Danny could scarcely believe the words were coming out of his mouth but they were.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“As you wish.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kawika rolled his hips back slowly, almost tortuously so, feeling every movement as Danny shuddered and keened. He kept the very tip of himself inside Danny, looking down to see how he stretched the blond before tightening his grip and driving back into Danny, making him howl. He was glad he'd had Danny meet him somewhere remote, he didn't want to be disturbed. He set a nearly brutal pace, his hips pulling back and driving forward in hard, deep, fast strokes. He growled deep in his chest as he broke the haole back into being fucked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny meanwhile could do little but scream and thrash as Kawika wrecked him in the best way. His nerves were on fire, sure his shoulders ached a bit from his hands being tied behind his back but everything else was goddamn bliss. Kawika's cock slid in and out of him like a jackhammer, stretching, stimulating, pleasuring. Danny's eyes rolled back in his head as Kawika shifted -just- right to drive against Danny's prostate with every thrust, the solid hits of pleasure seeming to sing up Danny's spine and threatened to undo him completely.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny could feel that coil rapidly tightening in his belly and it wasn't long before he heard Kawika growl, “Cum for me Danny.” And he did.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His orgasm hit like a freight train and Danny howled, his hips jerking with the spasms in his muscles, cumming completely untouched and painting the side of the Camaro with thick ropes of seed. Kawika growled a 'good boy' and Danny damn near came again. He thought, he wanted to feel Kawika bury deep, cum in his ass, but he older man didn't, in an impressive show of stamina, and possibly will, Kawika kept going. He fucked Danny right through the first orgasm and then shifted how he was fucking Danny. If he'd thought the original pace was jackhammer like he'd been so wrong, Kawika's grip tightened to just the right side of painful, his thrusts shortening till he was pulling out less than half way and absolutely battering Danny's prostate as he drove into him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Gimme one more Danny, you got it in you.” Kawika growled, knowing it had been a long damn time, likely, since Danny'd had any sex at all and he was gonna give him a good, deep dicking, make his submission worth it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny howled and sobbed as Kawika pushed him hard and fast, feeling his cock start to swell again. He'd always had a quick refractory period but this was something else. He bucked and groaned as Kawika drove him right to the edge and over it again, yet again without touching his cock. Danny howled the Kapu leader's name, his eyes rolling back in his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kawika purred as he felt Danny orgasm a second time, his ass clenching so nice and tight around him. He'd held back but now, now was the time. He drilled into Danny harder, faster, for a few more moments and then pulled out nearly completely before driving back in balls deep and releasing into the younger man with a roar of triumph. His heart pounding, almost in time with the pulses of his cock it felt like, as he filled Danny Williams up and claimed the haole for the island...in a manner of speaking anyway.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny groaned as he felt Kawika cum in him, that was way hotter than it any right to be, but Danny'd always loved it. He let himself sag on the back of the car, panting as his brain tried to process how hard he'd just cum...twice...in a row. He shivered as Kawika's hips slowly stilled and the older man took a few moments to just breathe.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Damn Danny, that was...amazing.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah, yeah it was...thanks.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kawika smirked, “You're welcome.” He untied Danny's hand and ran his own up his arms to rub at his shoulders a bit, “There, that's better huh?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny nodded, “Mmm, yeah.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kawika slowly pulled out and ran a finger over Danny's well fucked hole, “Still gorgeous. You should let yourself get fucked more often Detective.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny shuddered, “Yeah? You offering?” He sassed as he felt Kawika pull his boxer-briefs up for him with a laugh.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“If my wife would be okay with it absolutely, but she wouldn't be.” He pulled up his own swim trunks and then dealt with Danny's pants as the younger man was still shaken, “Doesn't mean there isn't someone we both know wouldn't be up to doing it instead.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny's head shot off the trunk, he stood and turned to look up at Kawika, “The hell are you talking about?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kawika laughed, shaking his head, “You haoles, always miss what's right in front of them.” He patted Danny's cheek, “Pay attention Danny Williams, it'll become clear.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny watched Kawika walk to his own car and leave, confusion written on his face. He shook his head and found a bottle of water in the trunk, using it and his tie to wipe the cum off the rear quarter panel. It wasn't perfect but it'd do till he could get back to the city and run the car through a carwash.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kawika headed home, satisfied that any insult Danny may have thought he'd committed had been expunged between them, that he'd gotten a good hard fuck, which he needed now and then, and that Danny was on the path to finding his soulmate. He'd seen it the moment McGarrett and Williams had walked up to his table. Sooner or later those two idiots would figure it out. He just hoped it wasn't -too- later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>